


Punchline

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Song wants everything to be perfect.  Silva is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> Song practicing puns with Siero is too cute, but imagine her practicing with Silva.

“I want you to be completely honest, okay?” Song fidgets, clasping and unclasping her hands while avoiding looking directly at Silva. 

Silva understands Song’s nervousness, replying without hesitation, “Of course.”

“I’ll know if you’re lying.” Song looks up, narrowing her eyes. 

Holding up her hands, Silva meets Song’s gaze with a smile. “I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Song studies her for a long moment before letting out a sigh. “Sorry, this is just…” Her words trail off and Song’s brow furrows as she mulls over her thoughts. “I just want to make sure everything is perfect.”

“I understand.” Silva watches Song fidget. It’s tempting to tell her that Camieux and Cucouroux will love whatever she has in mind, but Silva knows the words won’t get through to Song. There’s a slight pang in her chest, knowing that it isn’t always easy for Song to believe such things. 

Song brightens a bit at Silva’s soft assurance. Clearing her throat, she glances around to make sure it’s just the two of them before taking a deep breath. Soon Song is standing straighter, her eyes filled with determination. “Two skyfarers…” A giggle slips out and within seconds, Song completely loses her composure. 

Silva watches, unable to keep the smile from her face as Song dissolves into laughter. The sound fills the space between them, helping to ease the tightness in Silva’s chest. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Song struggles to calm herself. She takes one deep breath and then another, stray giggles still managing to slip out every so often. Closing her eyes, Song is quiet for a moment, focusing on her breathing. Song opens her eyes, a sheepish smile on her face. Her voice is slightly breathless when she does manage to speak. “Sorry about that.”

“Take your time.” Silva is more than happy to remain patient, touched that Song is putting such effort into this for her sisters. 

“I’ve been practicing with Siero…” Scratching at her cheek, Song laughs lightly. “But I guess it still needs a little work.”

Offering a reassuring smile, Silva reaches out and places her hand on Song’s arm. “You’re doing just fine.”

“Th-Thank you.” The flush on Song’s face deepens slightly and she lets out a shaky breath. 

“Want to try again?”

Song nods, taking a step back and putting some distance between them. She takes a moment to prepare once more, murmuring something under her breath before turning to face Silva.

The expression on Song’s face is far more serious this time and Silva unconsciously finds herself standing up straighter.

“There were two skyfarers that-” A slight giggle escapes but Song keeps herself on track, continuing, “-walked into…”

While she makes a valiant effort, Song’s voice wavers just a bit. Despite all of her efforts, a snort slips out as well and that’s all it takes for Song to erupt into a fit of giggles. A rush of warmth fills Silva as she listens to the sound and she finds she doesn’t even mind the interruption. It isn’t often that she is able to see this side of Song.

Song composes herself with a shake of her head and a light slap against her cheeks. She exhales slowly, eyes meeting Silva’s. 

“Almost had it that time.” Silva winks, unable to resist teasing just a bit.

A beat passes, the corners of Song’s mouth turning up slightly. There’s a spark of something there, but before she can say a word, Song sputters, caught up in another fit of laughter.

It’s absolutely adorable. And something Silva would love to be able to see more often. Their eyes meet again. Silva smiles, caught up in the sight of a breathless Song who is struggling to catch her breath.

That’s all it takes for Song to wheeze, a rush of breathless laughter filling the air.

And Silva soon finds herself joining in, the last of the tension melting away as she laughs along with Song.

**Author's Note:**

> Two skyfarers walked into a bar. Both of them said "ow."


End file.
